Many people find that the need for a pen and writing paper can arise frequently as they go about their daily routines particularly when reading. Women can store pens and writing paper in their handbags, but since men do not typically carry handbags, they may find carrying writing materials to sometimes be problematic. Similarly, there are times when a person desires to carry only the minimal or optimal accompaniments along with their reading material. Of course, it can happen that one has either a pen, or paper, but not both in their possession at the time it is required.
A review of the prior art describes several implement holders, but none provide the advantages of the present invention. Many of the prior art devices accommodate only a single pencil or pen. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,686 (1991), Falco describes a combination bookmark and pen holder which retains a range of different diameter pens. However, the device does not incorporate means for attachment to a surface, and retains only a single pen. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,668 (1971), Kirk describes an apparatus which holds a plurality of pens or pencils within a series of parallel semi-tubular clips. However, the adjacent clips are supported on the outer surface of the book cover and would therefore interfere with carrying the book or with stacking of the book against other books or surfaces. In addition, the clips are susceptible to being bent or broken.
None of the above inventions and patents taken either singly or in combination is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Accordingly, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide a novel article and bookmark device which is compact, simple to manufacturer, and economical in cost. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a holder which may be releasibly attached to the cover of a book or other surface. Still another objective is to provide a holder for accommodating a plurality of articles of varied dimensions.